The Final Battle
by bethechange1011
Summary: The final battle with Gaea is about to begin. Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel are waiting for the enemy to approach. As they do, they each take a moment to reflect on their lives and accomplishments. A one-shot for Blood of Olympus to remind us of these characters and how far they've come. Genre isn't listed because I couldn't really think of one.


**AN: I just realized that this is my second one-shot in four days. Anyways, Blood of Olympus is coming out in exactly two weeks! I am so excited for it! :-):-):-) I'm going to an event, even if it means I have to wait a few extra days before getting the book. If I get the chance to ask a question, I'll probably ask who would win in a battle: Camp Jupiter vs Camp Half Blood vs Brooklyn House. Anyways, ( I also just realized how much I use that word in ANs) you read the summary (probably), so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Bethechange1011 does not own the HOO/PJO series.**

**Percy** gazed at the battlefield. His friends stood by his side, waiting to attack. He took a moment to think back on his life. He remembered the stories his mother had told her about his father, Poseidon. He remembered all those miserable years, getting kicked out of schools, and having to deal with Smelly Gabe, and those times he had spent with his loving mother. He remembered meeting Grover, and Chiron, and his first monster, Mrs. Dodds. The minotaur, his first tour of camp, the place he felt so out of place at, but now he called his home. When Posedion claimed him after capture the flag. Training at camp, all those years of being there. The quest for the master bolt, the Golden Fleece, Annabeth and Artemis, The labyrinth, and of course, the fight with Kronos. All of the people (or other creatures) he had met there, the Stolls, Grover, Beckendorf, Silena, Tyson, Chiron, he had even made (temporary) peace with Clarisse. He smiled, as he thought of that amazing underwater kiss on his birthday. The recent memories then came flooding back, his time at Camp Jupiter and the quest for Thanatos. His reunion with Annabeth and meeting his new friends on the Argo 2, that stupid aquarium with Keto, nearly drowning in Rome, and unfortunately, he also remembered Tartarus. Percy uncapped Riptide. If he was to go down, he would go down fighting.

**Annabeth** looked nervously at Percy. No, she shouldn't be nervous. She was Annabeth Chase, she helped defeat Kronos, went on all of those quests starting when she was twelve, she retrieved the Athena Parthenos. Hades, she even made it back from Tartarus alive! Her hand gripped her weapon tightly. She remembered her dagger which had fallen into Tartarus with Daedalus's laptop. The dagger. The memories came flashing back. Her younger years when she had to put up with her stepmother. The day she ran away, how Athena had guided her to Thalia and Luke. How Grover had led them to Camp Half-Blood, how Thalia made her last stand, how amazed she felt when she entered the camp. The next few years, in which she became stronger, smarter, more powerful. Then, the day she found Percy, drooling in his sleep in the infirmary. How she had nursed him back to health, and accompanied him on all those quests. How crushed she felt when Luke betrayed her, but how much stronger she felt when she realized she didn't need him, she had Percy. She too thought of that underwater kiss, how safe she felt with Percy. Then, how worried she had been without him, but even being in Tartarus with him made her feel strong. She squeezed Percy's hand, and braced herself.

**Jason** had come too far to die. His mother had given him as a gift to Hera when he was only a toddler. He had come to the Wolf House and trained with Lupa, eventually joining Camp Jupiter. He remembered the day he was claimed, when he had joined the fifth cohort, all the friends he had made. The day he had been raised on a shield, and proclaimed praetor. Then there was the battle on Mount Othrys, the way he had toppled Saturn's throne and worked with his friends to slay some of the titans. The recent memories came back, when he had woken up on that bus with Piper and Leo. When he fought the wind spirits at the Grand Canyon. His time at Camp Half-Blood, and the quest for Hera. Being reunited with Thalia, becoming closer to his friends, and the day he had returned to Camp Jupiter. Of course, things weren't the same, but it felt great to see the place again, his first home. Then of course, when his time on the Argo 2, the time he and Nico encountered Cupid, and when Auster asked him to choose, and because of that decision, resigning as praetor. No, he definitely was _not _going to let him or his friends die.

**Piper** gazed at Katoptris. She didn't know what she was hoping to see, the enemies? Her fate? However, what she saw took her by surprise. She might have been hallucinating, but she saw her past. The giant blur of the first part of her life, her mansion Los Angeles, her time fuming that her dad was never around and she didn't know her mom. Her anger at Jane for being so emotionless towards her. All the schools she was kicked out of. Then, the memories with her dad were sweet. Their time surfing, the times he told her stories, it didn't matter if she liked the activities, she just wanted to spend time with him. Then her time at Wilderness School. Most of it, she couldn't even make out, as it was just the Mist. When she fell into the Grand Canyon, when she had arrived at Camp Half-Blood, how annoyed she felt with Drew and when she got her makeover at the campfire. How guilty she had felt on that quest when she knew she would have to betray her friends, but the relief when she managed to save her dad and Hera at the same time. How she had become closer to Jason. Her hour or so at Camp Jupiter, when Percy and Jason fought each other in Kansas, and when she almost drowned in Rome. She hadn't been as important as, say, Percy or Jason, but hey, she had saved the ship from Khione. That counted for a lot. Despite the bad memories, Piper smiled at her life. It wasn't going to end now.

**Leo **wondered whether it was true that you saw your whole life flash before your eyes before you die. Gaea was probably just taunting him, but he saw all of his bad memories again. His memories with the psycho that was actually Hera, his mother's death, his life on the run. The year or so he spent at that wilderness school. The time Festus crash-landed. Every stupid detail of his monster-infested life. _Good memories. _He thought. _Drown it all out with good memories._ His younger years with his mom. Camp Half Blood. The fun he had had messing with Coach Hedge's microphone. Building the Argo 2 and taming Festus. That had really let him feel at home, challenging his mechanical skills. Then, there was his time at Ogygia. Dang, he still needed to bring Calypso back. He hated the gods for forgetting their promise. He still needed to do so much. Maybe he could even fix Festus again. _Sorry, Dirt Face. I'm not going down. I still have my whole life in front of me. But for now, I'm gonna face plant you hard. Leo-style._

**Hazel **stared at the rest of her friends. They were all silent, probably thinking about the upcoming battle. They stood a few hundred yards away from the Argo 2, preparing for a fight, waiting for Gaea's minions to make an appearance. Never in her lives had she felt so terrified. Not when her mom became possessed, not when Pluto made an appearance in her life, not when she learned about her curse. Heck, she hadn't even felt so scared when she died! She knew her chances of survival were very slim. She had so much more in this life. A sweet, clumsy boyfriend (as good if not better than Sammy), an awesome brother who had brought her back from the underworld, great friends, and a home at Camp Jupiter. She remembered the first day she had arrived there, the fun she had had with her new family. The day Percy arrived. Her first quest. Her kiss with Frank on the Feast of Fortuna. Now, her family was trying to kill her, but she didn't regret anything. Her quest members were amazing. Frank, he wasn't perfect, but she never asked him to be. She almost laughed when she remembered Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme, and the way he dealt with the nymphs and Narcissus. Piper and Annabeth had become amazing friends. Especially Piper, when the two had bonded while Annabeth and Percy were in Tatarus. Percy, Nico, and Jason were some of the most powerful demigods she had ever met, and some of the most amazing friends she had, too. She wasn't letting them down, or herself. Her fear was replaced with courage and anger. She hasn't come back to life just to die again.

**Frank **braced himself for what was to come. All of his friends had unsheathed their weapons. He got his bow ready. He could already hear something in the distance, and he knew the enemy was near. The dim glow of fire shone in the distance. He gulped. Even with Leo's fireproof fabric, he was still nervous about the fire. Call him close minded, but he didn't enjoy the idea of a deep fried Frank Zhang. All of his crew members had become such a big part of his life. He couldn't stand the idea of any of them dead, not even Valdez. He couldn't lose them, they were all he had. What hadn't he lost? He had had an amazing life, even without his father. His mother was so perfect. His grandmother, well, she had her bad sides, but she was still family. Now, his mother was dead, and he was not quite sure about his grandmother's whereabouts. His house was in ashes, and his dad was probably the most annoying thing in his life, other than the fact that he was about to die, and his whole life depended on a burnt stick. Wow, that was pathetic. Well, Frank Zhang was a pathetic person. _No. You shouldn't tell yourself that._ He mentally scolded himself. _I am Frank Zhang, son of Mars, praetor of New Rome._ Was it crazy that the past few months had been the best in his life? Meeting Percy and Hazel, going on the quest for Thanatos, kissing Hazel, his time on the Argo 2, their visit to the Colosseum, getting the blessing of Mars, and getting Percy and Annabeth back from Tartarus. Yes, he was definitely crazy, but he found himself with a new trait. Dignity, honor, pride in who he was. He notched his first arrow in place, getting ready to fight. The first part of Gaea's attack appeared, and a mutual understanding passed between him and his friends. With that, they raised their weapons, and charged into battle.

Apart, they are misfits, fighting to stay alive and find a place in this dangerous world. Together, they are the heroes of Olympus.

**AN: So, what did you think? I know, it was really long, but I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I seriously love every non-Gaea's-minion character, (maybe not Octavian) and every character that dies, I die with them. I know I'm not the only one- correction: I'd better not be the only one. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought in the reveiws! :)**


End file.
